


The Fall of a PineTree and the Rise of a Star.

by Animeluver8



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Awful Pines family, BAMF Dipper Pines, By like 5 years, Complete Rewrite of Season 2, Demon Magic, Explicit Language, M/M, Magic Dipper Pines, More tags to be added later....maybe, Pre-Weirdmageddon, Season 1 Episode 19 Mindscapers, Slow Burn, So Dipper and Mabel are 17 almost 18 at the start of the story, Some Elements from Canon though, idk yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animeluver8/pseuds/Animeluver8
Summary: I really suck at summaries, so I apologize for what you are about to read.Dipper Pines has grown tired of being used as a servant to his family. His Grunkle Stan hates him. His sister Mabel makes him sacrifice everything he's worked for. His parents ignore him in order to favor Mabel. When Gideon summons Bill to get the safe code from Stan's mind, Dipper makes a deal with the ancient Dream Demon that will change him and the fate of Gravity Falls. Forever.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**~dipper~**

I was roaming through the hall of memories about me that Stan had blocked off in his mind. I opened a few doors and watched the memories behind them. With each memory of Stan bossing me around that I watched, I grew angrier and angrier. Finally, I reached the memory of me chopping wood while Stan and Soos sat on the porch and watched. When I heard Stan say that he hated me, My vision went red. I slammed the door shut as hard as I could. I panted harshly in my anger as the door suddenly went up in sapphire blue flames and the memory was burned away. I started walking back down the hall to find Mabel, Soos, and those anime guys Mabel liked when I stopped suddenly. I thought for a minute about how the others treated me. Mabel whined and pouted to get her way, making me sacrifice everything that I had worked for, Soos mostly ignored me, Wendy crushed my heart when I told her about my feelings, and Stan hated me with a passion. 

“BILL!! SHOW YOURSELF!!” I yelled into the air around me before the triangular demon popped into existence in front of me.

“Yeesh, kid. Calm down, I can hear you from anywhere in Stan’s mindscape,” Bill said as he crossed his black noodle arms

“I want to make a deal,” I said as I crossed my arms.

“What kind of deal, PineTree?” Bill asked, curiosity shining in his eye as he adjusted his hat.

“I want to help you with whatever you’re planning. I’m done being treated like shit by the people that are supposed to be my family. In return, I want you to stop Gideon from getting the code to the safe. If anyone is going to destroy the Mystery Shack, It had better damn well be me,” I said with a growl building in my throat.

“On one condition,” Bill said as ash flew through the air to float around him, “You become a demon and join me as my second in command. You’ve got a lot of potential as a demon, kid. I won’t be able to transform you until I am in the physical world, so I’ll be teaching you the inner workings of demonic magic.”

“Deal,” I said as I held my hand out towards him.

His eye seemed to grin as he reached out and gripped my hand tightly. Ice blue flames sprang to life around our joined hands. I looked at our hands for a moment before my arms began to burn in pain. I let out a gasp as black lines slowly faded into view on my forearms. I looked at my arms to see that an image of the Cipher Wheel burned into my arms. There were also other symbols marring my flesh, but none were as prominent as the Cipher Wheel. Bill released my hand once the flames died away.

“Dude, how the hell am I going to pass this off?” I demanded as I rubbed my arms to soothe the burn. 

“I’m sure you’ll think of something, PineTree. Here’s a piece of his mindscape for you to use,” Bill said, snapping his fingers and making a vial with a glowing substance swirling around inside.

“What am I supposed to do with this?” I asked with an arched eyebrow.

“Barrier spell around the Shack to keep the brat out. Now, time to go stop Gideon from getting that code. I’ll see you tonight in your dreams! And Gideon has cameras hidden in those little pins of his!!” Bill yelled before vanishing in a white flash.

I rolled my eyes and proceeded through the maze of memories to find my bitch of a twin sister and the idiot that ignores me. Once I heard Mabel’s annoying voice I let out a faked groan of pain and began rubbing my arms. I looked up at the others as I walked into their view.

“Guys?” I asked, drawing their attention.

“Dipper!! Where have you been?!” Mabel yelled as she ran over to me before she noticed my arms. “What happened?”

“I-I stopped Bill, but he burned these markings into my arms. I think he cursed me,” I said, faking a hiss as she touched the markings on my right arm.

“Dude, what if these are on your arms when we wake up?” Soos asked.

“I’ll figure out something to tell Stan,” I said as Mabel released my arms.

“How are we going to get out of here?” Mabel asked before the three of us went fuzzy like static on a tv.

“Looks like Stan is waking up,” Soos said.

“That works,” I said before everything went black.

The next thing that I knew was waking up on the living room floor with Mabel and Soos with Stan waking up in his chair. I let out a choked gasp at the burning pain in my arms. I looked at my arms to see the marks from Bill coming into view. I felt a small weight drop into my vest pocket. I felt of that pocket and smiled faintly when I felt the vial containing a shred of Gideon’s Mindscape. I sat up with a groan to see Stan talking to Soos and Mabel.

“What happened to your arms, kid?” Stan asked.

“I got cursed for stopping a dream demon, but that doesn’t matter. What matters is that Gideon won’t be taking the Shack anytime soon. And I have an idea for how to keep him out for good,” I said with a groan as I stood up. 

“What are you going to do?” Mabel asked as she and the others followed me out of the room. 

“Anti-Gideon barrier spell,” I said as I went up to my attic bedroom.

I walked over to my desk to grab the author’s journal when I spotted a deep blue book resting on my pillows and a satchel filled with something. I picked up the book and smiled faintly at the silver pine tree emblazoned on the front cover and the matching silver fastenings. I opened the book and read the first page. I smiled faintly when I saw that the entry on the first page was a barrier spell designed to keep out a specific person with a piece of their mindscape. All I needed was the ingredients. I opened the satchel and my smile widened when I saw that the bag contained everything that I would need for the spell. I pulled the vial containing the piece of Gideon’s mindscape out of my vest pocket and carefully dropped it into the bag. I carried the bag and the book downstairs and immediately headed outside. The others came out to watch me as I set up the spell, a process that took me over an hour to complete. I felt magic welling up inside me as I chanted the incantation. Once I was done with the incantation, a bright blue barrier slowly appeared around the grounds of the Shack until it formed a dome before it vanished. Not even a minute later, Gideon comes running out of the woods with a bunch of dynamite. I smirked as he slammed into the barrier and bounced back before landing on his fat ass.

“Having a little trouble there, Gideon?” I asked as he picked himself up.

“YOU! You turned my minion against me!!” Gideon spat. “I will have that deed even if I have to blow that shack to bits!!!” 

“Yeah....you aren’t getting through this barrier, kid,” I said as I stood up, noticing that a journal was on the ground behind him. 

“I’ll find a way to bring this darn barrier down, Dipper Pines!” Gideon yelled before I tackled him.

During the fight, I managed to knock the journal into the barrier and out of Gideon’s reach just as he punched me in the face. I felt my nose break under his punch before the others came running outside. I managed to kick Gideon off of me and scrambled back into the barrier. Gideon let out a yell as he banged his fists against the barrier.

“Dipper Pines! You give me back my journal!!!” Gideon yelled.

“No way, brat!” I yelled back as I wiped away the blood pouring from my nose. 

“I’ll get you back for this!!!” Gideon said as he stalked back into the woods as I picked up the journal.

I gasped quietly at seeing the number 2 written on the golden hand stuck to the front. I winced at Mabel suddenly poking at my nose. I hissed in pain and shoved her hand away.

“It looks broken, bro-bro,” Mabel said as I picked up my journal and cleaned up the mess from the barrier spell.

“It is broken, Mabel,” I said as I rolled my eyes.

“Whoa. Are you making your own journal?” Mabel asked.

“Seemed like a good idea at the time,” I said as I headed back inside with everyone. 

“Give the two journals to Fez. It will speed up our plans,” I heard Bill’s voice whisper into my ear.

I went upstairs and grabbed the third journal after I laid my journal on my bed. I walked back downstairs after grabbing a clean washcloth from the bathroom. I wandered around the shack until I found the others in the kitchen.

“Grunkle Stan? I have something I want to show you,” I said as I sat at the table across from him.

“What is it, kid?” Stan grumbled as he drained a can of Pitt Cola and I laid the two journals on the table.

“Journal number 3 is what Mabel and I have been using all summer to fight off the various monsters we’ve encountered,” I said as I flipped through the pages before shoving the journal towards him.

“And this other journal?” Stan asked before I flipped it open to the page that held the summoning spell for Bill. 

“Gideon had it, but I managed to get it from him,” I said. “He used this to summon the dream demon that invaded your mind. He wanted to get the code to the safe, but I stopped him.”

“Geez, Kids. Now I where you’re getting all this weirdness crap from. Mind if I take these for a laugh?” Stan asked before getting up with the journals in his arms.

“Not like I could stop you,” I grumbled before I went upstairs. 

I grabbed some clean clothes from my closet before heading back down to the bathroom took a quick shower to rinse the blood and dirt from my body, being extremely careful with my nose. Maybe I could convince Bill to teach me a healing spell or two since I always seemed to be getting hurt. I stepped out of the shower and carefully dried off, before looking in the mirror to check on my nose. I made a face when I saw that it was crooked. I took a deep breath and quickly moved it back into place so it was straight again. I gripped the edge of the sink and breathed through the pain. Once I had gotten dressed, I grabbed a couple of Stan’s pain pills from the medicine cabinet behind the mirror and went to the kitchen. After I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, I took the pain pills and went back upstairs to bed. I sat the water bottle on my desk and crawled into bed. I snuggled deeper into my covers and let myself fall asleep.


	2. CHapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first magic lesson, Mabel being a selfish bitch, and a short POV change!

**~Dipper~**

When I opened my eyes, I was confused at the greyed-out shy and treetops that greeted me. I sat up slowly as I rubbed my eyes. I looked around and realized that I seemed to be laying in one of the many clearings scattered throughout the forest surrounding Gravity Falls. I slowly stood up and walked towards one of the old-growth pines that surrounded me to study it when an intense wind tore through the clearing. I quickly turned around to look behind me just as Bill popped into existence in front of me. I let out a startled yelp and fell backward trying to scramble away from him.

“What the hell, Bill?” I demanded as I stood up.

“Easy, PineTree,” Bill said as he floated around me. “You look like hell, kid.”

“Gideon broke my nose. And You told me to give the journals to Stan, so I can’t heal it,” I said with a pout.

“Relax, Kid. I’ll fix you up,” Bill said as he snapped his fingers.

I let out a quiet gasp of pain as my nose healed in seconds with a pop. I felt of my nose and relaxed when It didn’t hurt under my touch. I put my hand back down and looked back at Bill.

“So what will I be learning tonight?” I asked.

“Tonight is a lesson on the language of magic,” Bill said before he snapped his fingers and the scenery changed slightly. “Unfortunately, it’s going to be all theory here in the Mindscape, so you’ll have to practice out in the forest.”

A desk that belonged in a high school appeared with my new journal resting on it and several chalkboards that were covered in writing. I arched an eyebrow and sat at the desk as Bill floated over to the chalkboards and used his cane as a pointer. 

“You humans have attempted to translate the language of magic for millennia. That language that you meatsacks call Latin is the closest attempt at it that I have encountered,” Bill began. “You, PineTree, have the most potential to master it out of the billions that have tried

“I took a class on Latin in high school. I think I’ve got this,” I said as I opened my journal and a fancy pen appeared in my hand.

“First, I want you to copy it down into your journal. Then, you are to write in it for the rest of tonight’s lesson,” Bill said before I started writing. 

As time crawled on, I copied everything into the journal as Bill floated around the clearing. I felt like I was starting to comprehend each letter and word. After what felt like days had passed, I had finished copying everything into my journal. Only then did I realize that I had filled up several dozen pages of the book. I looked up at Bill after I closed the journal.

“Done, PineTree?” Bill asked as he floated over to me.

“Yeah. That felt easy,” I said with a faint smile.

“Good. Now it is time for you to learn how to feel the flow of magic. You’re going to want to write this down,” Bill said as he snapped his fingers.

As I reopened my journal, I watched as the writing on the chalkboard changed and several diagrams appeared. I arched an eyebrow and looked at Bill.

“You’re not going to actually teach me?” I asked.

“As I said, I’ll be teaching you theory here in the Mindscape, but you’ll have to practice by yourself in the real world,” Bill said with a shrug. “At least until you are strong enough magically for me to use the brands to appear before you and you alone in the real world.”

“How long will that take?” I asked as I started writing.

“With your determination and intelligence? PineTree, it would only take two weeks at most. You’ve just got to learn HOW to channel your magic first,” Bill said, smugness pouring off him in waves. “You are so much more brilliant and magically talented than my last apprentice.”

“Who was your last apprentice?” I asked as I looked up at the demonic triangle.

“That’s something that you don’t need to worry about right now. If everything goes the way I plan, you’ll be meeting him soon anyway,” Bill said cryptically.

I just shrugged and continued to copy down everything from the chalkboards. As I finished writing, I realized how full my journal already was. I flipped through the pages with a slight pout, causing the demon to cackle at me. A faint heat colored my cheeks as I glared up at the dream demon.

“What’s wrong, PineTree?” Bill asked as he shrunk down and sat on top of my head.

“What am I going to do when I fill this journal? At the rate that I’m going, I’ll have it filled in just a couple of days,” I said quietly.

“Relax, kid. I’ll give you a new journal every time you fill one,” Bill said before the mindscape around us started shaking violently and flickered like tv static. “One of the fucking stupid meatsacks is waking you up.”

“Fucking great,” I said before the dream world around me faded to white.

I woke up with a groan. My eyes opened to see Grunkle Stan standing over my bed in the suit he wears for tourists. I made a face at him before rolling over to face the wall. A loud groan of protest slipped past my lips as he forcibly rolled me back over to face him.

"What?" I demanded.

"Get up, kid. You’ve got shop duty today," Stan grunted before turning to walk towards the door.

“Mabel was supposed to have shop duty today!” I yelled as I sat up.

“She said that she asked you to cover,” Stan said as he opened my bedroom door.

“She never asked me anything!” I spat.

“Whatever. I don’t care. Your sister has already left, so be down in the shop in an hour, kid,” Stan said flatly before walking out of the room.

I sat up with a growl. I felt a tingle briefly drift across the marks on my arms as I stood up from the bed. I shrugged it off as Bill letting me know that he was watching from the Mindscape before I walked over to my closet. I quickly changed into some clean clothes before grabbing my hat and heading downstairs to the kitchen. After fixing myself a breakfast sandwich, I entered the shop and sat on the stool at the register. I was scrolling through my phone and chewing the last bite of my sandwich when Stan walked through the gift shop door with a bunch of tourists. I slipped my phone into my pocket and quickly began checking out the tourists as they brought various knickknacks to the register. The rest of the day passed in the same way, with me scrolling through my phone for camping gear whenever the shop was empty. I could tell that Bill seemed pleased about my camping idea by the barely felt tingles that washed over the marks on my arms. When Mabel eventually came home late in the afternoon, I gave her the dirtiest look I could and smirked darkly as she took a few steps back.

“Dip-dot? What is that look for?” Mabel said with a pout.

“You lying to Stan about me covering for you today. You can take over now. I’m headed into town to get a few things,” I said before walking into the part of the shack that was closed to tourists.

“Dipper!” Mabel yelled from the shop. 

I simply ignored her and went upstairs to get my keys and my wallet. I quickly wrote out a list of basic camping gear and headed back downstairs. Mabel was glaring at me from behind the counter as the last group of tourists hurriedly looked around the shop. I simply smiled at her and waved before slipping through the screen door. I went over to my old jeep and climbed in. I quickly cranked the engine and pulled out of the parking area for the Mystery Shack and started driving towards town.

**~Bill~**

After my PineTree had been rudely woken up by Fez, I drifted deep into the Mindscape. I observed the various pieces of my plan coming together. For now, all I had to do was wait for Fez to finish up his work in the basement, then my eternal party could begin with PineTree at my side. I floated around in the depths of the Mindscape and pondered about what kind of demon the kid would be once I turned him. When I shook his hand to seal the deal that we made in Fez’s Mindscape, I could sense a wealth of potential power that hung just out of the kid’s reach. I threw in the offer of teaching him demonic magic knowing that it would slowly kickstart his transformation so he wouldn’t go rabid when I completed his transformation after I had my physical body. I rubbed my hands together before popping back to the surface level of the Mindscape to see PineTree sitting at the desk in his room writing down a list of camping gear. I let my power brush against the marks I left on his arms to let him know that I approve of his camping idea and he relaxed before walking out of the room. A minute later, I watched him leave in his vehicle. I simply floated over to his bed and rested on his pillow. I let my eye close and relaxed as I awaited PineTre’s return to the Mystery Shack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments, and bookmarks are HUGELY appreciated!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another night of magic learning, Stan being a douche, and Bill squirming just a bit while also thinking about the future!

**~dipper~**

When I got back to the Mystery Shack, the parking lot was empty except for Mabel and Stan’s cars. I parked and carried the stuff I bought through the back door instead of going through the shop. Ignoring the looks I got from Stan and Mabel, I carried my gear through the living room towards the stairs. I dropped my stuff at the bottom of the stairs before returning to the living room.

“What did you go buy, kid?” San asked with an arched eyebrow.

“Camping gear. I’m going camping in the deep woods for a few days. I want to investigate some of the magical things there,” I said as I crossed my arms.

“You should take Wendy with you, Bro-bro. She knows all about the camping stuff and you could get hurt,” Mabel said as she sat up straight.

“I’m going alone. I’ll be fine. Speaking of magical stuff, I want the journals back Grunkle Stan,” I said as Stan stood up with a groan. 

“They’re in my room, kid,” Stan said as he left the room.

“So you’re just gonna disappear into the woods?” Mabel demanded.

“Like you disappeared this morning and lied to Stan about me taking your shift?” I snapped back as I arched an eyebrow. 

“You’ve changed since you found that stupid journal,” Mabel said with a pout.

“And you are just as selfish as ever,” I spat a couple of seconds before Stan came back into the room.

“Here, kid,” Stan said as he roughly shoved the journals into my arms.

“Thanks. I’ll be leaving after breakfast,” I said before I walked out of the living room and headed towards my room, grabbing my camping gear along the way.

I carefully unboxed everything and used the crystal flashlight to shrink everything before I packed it in the backpack. I carefully placed the author’s journals and my journal on top of everything else along with several packs of pens. After hiding my bag in the rafters, I grabbed a fresh change of clothes and headed downstairs to the bathroom. I took a relaxing shower and thought about what kind of magic Bill would be teaching me during my camping trip. Once I stepped out of the shower, I quickly blow-dried my curls and got dressed in my pajamas before heading back to my room. I could practically sense Bill waiting for me to fall asleep so I could join him in the Mindscape for tonight’s lesson. I turned out my light and crawled into bed, eager to fall asleep and enter the Mindscape. I closed my eyes and felt a ripple of power before I fell asleep. The next time I opened my eyes, I was in the greyed-out forest clearing from the night before with Demon of the Mind floating in the center.

“That camping idea of yours is a good one, PineTree. Means our lessons won’t be interrupted by the stupid meatsacks that are your family,” Bill said, sounding happy.

“Thanks. I figured that you would approve,” I said as my journal appeared on the desk with a pen. “So what are you going to teach me tonight?”

“Tonight, I am going to teach you the theory behind finding out where your magical strength lies, Kid,” Bill said as the chalkboards reappeared with new writing. “I have a feeling, but I won’t say anything yet, so don’t bother asking.”

“So first I have to find out what type of magic I have in order for you to figure out the type of demon that you’re going to transform me into?” I asked with an arched eyebrow as I began writing, not noticing when Bill floated closer to me.

“Oh yes. My last apprentice had nowhere near the potential that you do, PineTree,” Bill said before running his hands through my hair to expose my birthmark, causing me to flinch. 

“What are you doing, Bill?” I asked nervously.

“Thinking,” Bill said before floating away. 

“Ok... That was weird, even for you,” I said as I rolled my eyes. 

“Shut up,” Bill said as he crossed his thin black arms in what could only be described as a pout.

“Could you let me wake up at dawn? I want to get hiking as soon as possible to find a good spot before sunset,” I said before finishing my writing.

“Sure. At some point tomorrow you’ll want to cast this spell,” Bill said as he snapped his fingers and a new spell appeared on one of the chalkboards.

“What does this spell do?” I asked as I copied it down into my journal.

“It will allow me to appear before you and you alone in the waking world. That way it will be easier for me to teach you magic,” Bill said gleefully.

“I thought you said that it would be a week or two before you could teach me that spell,” I said, now thoroughly confused.

“I’ve gotten a sense of your magic. You’ll be able to cast this with no problem. That spell that you cast to allow you, Question Mark, and Shooting Star into Fez’s mind was one that could only be cast by an experienced magic-user,” Bill said proudly. “You shouldn’t have been able to cast that spell unless you were experienced or had an extreme amount of magic at your fingertips.”

“Whoa...really?” I asked as I glanced down at my hands before glancing back up at the dream demon. 

“Yep. Here are some more spells for you to copy down. We’ll practice those once you’ve got your camp set up,” Bill said as more spells appeared on the chalkboard. 

“Thanks, Bill,” I said with a faint smile before going back to copying everything down. 

**~Bill~**

The rest of the night passed by in amiable silence. I knew from that one spell that PineTree had cast to get into Fez’s Mindscape that this kid was going to end up as a dream demon of some sort. However, my All-Seeing eye was being blocked by something for some reason which pissed me off since I couldn’t see just how powerful of a demon my PineTree was going to be. Wait...why the hell did I call him mine? It must be because the kid is my apprentice and will be my second-in-command once I’ve kickstarted my Weirdmageddon and made the kid into a demon. Once I sensed dawn approaching in reality, I poked PineTree with the end of my cane. 

“Hey, kid. It’s almost time for you to wake up,” I said as he looked up at me from his writing and gave me an irritated look. “Don’t give me that look! You’re the one that told me to let you wake up at dawn.”

“Ugh. That’s true,” PineTree said as he closed his journal and put the pen down on the desk. 

“When you decide to stop for lunch, cast the spell to let me appear before you in the waking world, PineTree,” I said before he woke up.

**~Dipper~**

I let out a groan as I woke up in my bed with the light of the coming sunrise falling directly across my face. I sat up slowly and rubbed my eyes for a moment. Once I was fully awake, I got up out of bed and got dressed for a long day of hiking, before spotting my journal resting on my desk with a weird dagger. It looked like it was made of gold. Instead of having two-bladed edges, this dagger had three extremely sharp-looking edges that slowly twisted in on themselves. I placed my journal back in the bag and slipped the dagger into one of the side pockets where I could easily reach it if I needed to. I grabbed the bag and headed downstairs to the kitchen to make myself breakfast before leaving. I blinked when I walked in and Stan was waiting at the table.

“Start the coffee, kid,” He said as he looked up at me from his newspaper. 

“Fuck you,” I spat angrily.

I marched over to the pantry and grabbed a back of breakfast bars before grabbing a bottle of water from the refrigerator. I yanked open the back door and stormed outside despite Stan yelling at me to go back inside and make him breakfast. I stood at the edge of the forest and stared into the depths of the trees for a moment. Ignoring Stan as he continued to yell, I took a deep breath before plunging into the darkness under the pines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than the others, but that seemed like a perfect place to stop. Also, the last few days have been really stressful for me because of car troubles. Driving a hybrid is FANTASTIC for my wallet considering what I'm saving on gas money more than pays for the loan payments and the insurance. But when something major possibly breaks, then I have to get it towed to a dealership. And it's really freaked me out because it's the newest car anyone in my family has owned and the first car that ive bought for myself.
> 
> HOWEVER, since I am out of work until my car is fixed, I'll try to post one or two more chapters!
> 
> **edit** : I CANT BELIEVE THE RESPONSE I'VE GOTTEN SO FAR!! OVER 500 READS?!?! i thought i would be lucky to get 200 considering the size of the fandom! Plus there is the fact that this is the first story i've posted anywhere in almost a decade! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! 
> 
> Anyway....now that the squealing is over... kudos, bookmarks, and comments are my life's blood! And they really get me so much more hyper than an energy drink!


End file.
